Taking the Bullet
by DixieGoddess
Summary: Anyone who's willing to do THAT for Tsuzuki, surely loves him. TsuSoka fluff oneshot!


__I wrote this story _years _ago... not entirely sure why I never posted it, but I just found it on my computer and decided it should see the light of day. Simple TsuSoka fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yami no Matsuei

* * *

_If Hisoka was going to be completely honest, which he didn't like to be very often, he would do anything for Tsuzuki. He'd go to the ends of the Earth, he'd die (again) for him – hell, if he absolutely HAD to, he'd even dress up in something that Saya and Yuma picked out. (He couldn't imagine a situation where that would actually be necessary, but it was the principle of the thing.)_

_Yes, Hisoka cared for his partner – a lot. Possibly even loved him, though he was so inexperienced in that area that he couldn't be sure… until today. If anyone, including himself, had ever doubted that his feelings for Tsuzuki went beyond friendship, they could doubt no longer. Not after what he did for him…_

Things had started out fairly normal in the break room early that morning before the work had actually started. Hisoka, Watari (along with 003), Tatsumi, Chief Konoe, and Wakaba slumped in blissful silence as they sipped at their morning coffee. Everything was peaceful, and Hisoka was perfectly content with the thought that Tsuzuki would arrive late as usual, leaving Hisoka to organize and split up the paperwork as he pleased.

But as soon as this thought crossed his mind, the unmistakable sound of a cheerful good-morning and Terazuma's snappy remark from the lobby had everybody around the table blinking in surprise. Several of the occupants checked their watches or the wall clock to make sure that they really weren't running late for their own work, but that Tsuzuki was actually… on time… Holy crap – he was early!

Hisoka set down his coffee and sighed minutely over the stifling exuberance headed his way and the loss of his paperwork system for the day. But he couldn't stop the shadow of a smile that crossed his features from hearing his partner's trademark whine from Terazuma's mean comment and the sound of happy strides toward the break room once he had recovered from his run-in with the other grumpy shinigami.

"Good morning!"

The room was still.

Tsuzuki smiled widely – too widely and bounced inside with his hands behind his back, not noticing the mounting tension caused by his arrival.

Hisoka became frozen, his coffee cup back up to his mouth. Something was wrong – everyone could feel it. He, of course, could feel the chill running through him better than anyone with his empathic abilities. It was about to be one of those moments…

Tsuzuki pulled his hands from behind his back, grinning like a maniac… Everyone held their breath – A couple let out small sounds of terror…

A basket of cookies balanced triumphantly in Tsuzuki's open palm.

Hisoka was the first to look away from the horror. The others could only sit and shake slightly.

"I made cookies!" the exuberant shinigami announced unnecessarily. The few in the room who had held on to the last glimmers of hope cringed inwardly _and_ physically. "Everybody gets one!" He slid the basket in front of Wakaba's face who, unfortunately, was nearest to him. "Go on, Wakaba!"

Wakaba's normally cheerful face went deathly white. "Actually, Tsuzuki, Terazuma's in kind of funny mood this morning – I better go check on him. Catch ya later!" She slid stealthily from her seat and disappeared out the door.

Tsuzuki blinked, then turned his attention to Watari. The scientist scrunched backward in his seat. 003 hooted a melancholy note. "Watari?" Tsuzuki smiled widely, offering the basket. Watari began to sweat.

"Oh my! Is that my lab blowing up I hear? I better go check!" And just like Wakaba, the blonde was gone.

The hyperactive man was starting to wilt as he turned desperately to Tatsumi and the Chief, jerking the basket in their direction before being shot down with less than subtle shakes of the head, both not daring to actually make eye contact. Tsuzuki barely glanced in Hisoka's direction before apparently deciding that his partner never ate sweets anyway and ditched the idea.

The room that had momentarily been filled with the joy that Tsuzuki had trailed in with him, was returning to its empty silence – but not in the good, comfortable way it had been before. The air was thick and heavy and Hisoka couldn't keep his eyes off his partner's face. The man looked like he was going to cry any second.

Tsuzuki glanced down at the basket of cookies that he had worked so hard over just for his friends and Hisoka could feel the emotions rolling off him in waves. He hated seeing Tsuzuki miserable – he _hated_ it!

Closing his eyes in resignation, he plunked down his coffee mug with a resolute clink and reached for the basket.

"So what kind are they?" he muttered, plucking one of the foreboding cookies from the basket.

Tsuzuki's eyes locked on him in surprise. The remaining occupants of the room shifted their gazes to the daring boy, hardly believing that he would actually go through with it. Watari's and Wakaba's heads reappeared around the corner of the door, sensing that something monumental was about to happen.

"Uh… chocolate chip…" the purple-eyed shinigami finally responded, just as surprised as everyone else at Hisoka's offer of taste-testing something made by Tsuzuki's hand.

"Hm…" Hisoka gulped, and, glancing up at his partner's half-eager face, and amidst the bated breath of the other workers, the blonde boy took refuge in the fact that he was already dead, and bit into the thing that _looked_ like a cookie; _smelled_ like a cookie…

And it took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to gag. He kept his head down as his eyes reflexively watered and he forced himself to swallow.

He blinked back the wetness and brought his head back up to meet his partner's shining eyes. He gave a noncommittal nod, swigged down the rest of his coffee and shoved past the two amazed figures in the doorway.

But on his way out he couldn't help but notice the genuine smile gracing Tsuzuki's face and the knowing smirk on Tatsumi's. And he sank to his desk chair, still lolling his tongue in and out of his mouth several times, trying to air it out. He shivered involuntarily.

Tsuzuki better appreciate how much he was loved, dammit.

* * *

**DixieGoddess**


End file.
